izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Using Bill's Powers: Aftermath
"Stupid Dynamic!" Randall said as he was fixing his bed from a previous prank from Dynamic. "Knock Knock!" said a familiar voice, knocking on his window. It was LMX. She opened the window, holding some sort of brown furry thing. "Oh, h-hey LMX!" Randall said, quickly sweeping the wet bed covers* (read Using Bill's Powers) under his broken bed. "Whatcha doin'?" LMX said, sounding fourth-wall-breakingly like Isabella from PnF. "Oh, uh, just getting ready for the day!" Randall said, nervously. He noticed the small brown thing LMX was holding. "What's with the cat?" he asked. "Oh, Taramon? She's not a cat. She's a Digimon!" she said, holding her up. Taramon waved. "Hi!" "She's cute," Randall said, focusing more on fixing his bed. Taramon got out of LMX's grip and walked around Randall's room. She looked under the broken bed and started pawing at the wet covers, eventually dragging them out. "Eww! I think these need to be in the laundry!" she said, standing on her hind legs, covering her nose with her front paws. "Well, well, well. What happened here?" LMX said, smirking. Suddenly, almost as if on cue, Dynamic came in. "Say, why did you leave your door open?" she asked. “I WILL MAKE YOU PAY, DIANA.” Randall said, blushing slightly, now that one of his friends knew he wet the bed because of Dynamic’s stupid pranks. “Oh, shush up! I'm the Andy Larken of MU!” she said, triumphantly. “Diana? Her name is Diana!?” LMX said, laughing. “Hello!” Taramon saids, waving at Dynamic, still standing on her hind legs. Dynamic looked at Taramon. “Hi, Kitty-cat.” She then grabbed LMX’s neck. “I can kill you, you know.” she said. “No you can't.” LMX said, turning into a small bird, flying around Randall's room for a second before turning back into a human, obviously out of Dynamic's grip. “Whatever.” Dynamic said. “So... is it WARM in here? I need some WATER.” she said, making horribly lame jokes. “I will SO kill you.” Randall said, blushing slightly. “Woooaaaah!” Taramon said, running over to LMX. “How'd you do that!?” she asked. “MAGIC” LMX said, as random gay ping sparkley noises filled the room. Dynamic then picked up a bowl. “Hey, this is where Ieft it!” she said. “So, Diana, are you and the lizard Digimons to?” Tara asked. “Nope.” Randall and Diana said in unison. They looked at each other. Diana slapped Randall in the face. Randall slapped Diana in the face. (Blame iCarly) “But you guys look so much like Digimons,” Taramon said, confused. “That's because they're monsters.” LMX said, picking up her curious Digital Monster. “Digital Monsters?” Taramon asked. “No, unlike you, they come from the planet Earth.” LMX said, matter-of-factily. Taramon gasped. “OOOOHHH” “Yep.” Randall said. ”So, Randall... I heard you went from Heavy Sleeper to Bed Wetter.” Dynamic laughed. Randall growled, blushing some more. “Hey, how come you called the lizard a bed wetter?” Tara asked Diana. “They're names are Dynamic and Randall, for the record, Tara.” “So, yeah. Who has the title of Pee-Body now, BOGGS?” Dynamic said, completely ignoring the curious Digimon. “So...I'm going to upload the video on Sppoktube.” Dynamic said. “Hey... You know what?” Randall said. “What?” Dynamic asked. “Well, other than the fact that LMX can’t spell,” Randall began, COMPLETELY breaking the fourth wall, “y--” Before Randall could finish, Tara cut him off. ”What video?” “Oh, of Randall wetting himself. And it was all because of a warm bowl of water!” she laughed. “I don't think that's very nice.” Tara said. “So? You’re just a dumb little kitty-cat.” she said, kicking Tara. “HEY, DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY DIGIMON” LMX saiid, picking up her hurt Digimon. “Whatever. OOPS!!!” She said, purposely slapping LMX in the face. “MY FINGAH SLIPPED” LMX then returned the slappage. “OOPS, MY FINGAH SLIPPED” “Sowwy.” she said, as a cheesy gay sparkly halo appeared over her head. Dynamic then pulled LMX's pants down. “I'm recording this!” she said. As she whipped up her phone, she noticed LMX had another pair of pants on, with magical creator suspenders . “Lolnope” LMX said, pulling down Diana’s pants, taking a picture. “Camera Destroyer.” Dynamic said, as A Claw-like device appears in her hand as she smashes LMX’s camera. “Too late, I already made copies” LMX said. Tara laughed slightly. “BILL, NOW!!!” Dynamic said, calling upon her magical dream-demon. Bill then attempted to erase everyone’s memories, only to realize LMX had given Randall, Tara, and herself magical creator sheilds. “I am getting REALLY sick of your stupid creator powers.” Dynamic said, crossing her arms. “Didn't you forget, Diana? If one creator is against another creator, or in this case triangular shaped impostor, they can block the attacks.” LMX said, matter-of-factily. “Oh well. Millions of people like me. They won't dare laugh at me. Remember Petey?” she said. “People only like you because they know they'd get murdered if they didn't.” LMX said, stating another true fact. “Whatevs. Poor Petey. Says the head was never found.” Dynamic said, almost laughing to herself at the thought. “You're sick, Diana. SICK!!!” LMX said. "No, seriously. They say the head was never found. Johnny did that, remember?" Diana said, ANOTHER fact seeping into the plotline of the story. "LMX, how come Randall's so mean?" Taramon asked, having Diana's and Randall's names mixed up. "I dunno, probably because of the not house she lived in with 'Diana' LMX said, following the joke, also winking at Diana when she said "Not-house" "'Not house'?" Tara asked. "COUGHORPHANAGECOUGHHACKCOUGH" LMX said, fake coughing. "How...How dare you...THAT WAS HORRIBLE" Dynamic said, growling. LMX smirked. "OMG LOOK IT'S KATY PERRY" Dynamic said, Tara and Randall looked behind them. Dynamic jumped out the window, running away and laughing. "IDIOTS!" she said. "'I DIDN'T LOOK, DIANA." LMX said, obviously not an idiot like Diana thought. "AT LEAST I DON'T RELY ON A MAGICAL CREATURE TO FIGHT" she said. "YES YOU DO, YOU HAVE BILL! MY POWERS ARE NATURAL" LMX said. Diana threw a rock at LMX. LMX dodged. "SRSLY" Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Pages Category:~InvaderXeena~'s Characters Category:~InvaderXeena~'s stories Category:~InvaderXeena~ Category:LMX's Pages Category:LMX's Characters Category:LMX's Stories Category:Meme911's pages Category:Meme911's stories Category:Meme911 Category:Meme911's characters